Despite the widespread adoption of mass spectrometry across industry, healthcare and research, one of the barriers to further uptake of the technique is the cost, size and noise associated with the pumping that is needed to produce the required vacuum in the mass spectrometer.
It is therefore desired to provide an improved provide an improved method of mass spectrometry and an improved mass spectrometer.